Binocular display devices typically include two display assemblies, each having a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and a lens assembly, for viewing the display panel. For binocular viewing, the two display panels are aligned so that the images on the display panels appear to converge at a predetermined distance. Some binocular display devices can have display assemblies that are positioned at a fixed distance apart from each other. Since the distance between the eyes or interpupillary distance (IPD) of some individuals can vary, the quality of viewing by individuals having an IPD that differs from the fixed distance between the display assemblies can be less than optimal.